The present disclosure relates to a wire holding structure for holding a wire such as an electric wire, and an image forming apparatus including a wire holding structure.
An image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer includes components installed therein, such as control objects to be controlled by a control portion, sensors for outputting detection signals to the control portion, and driving portions such as motors for driving components by electric power supplied from power source units. The control portion, the control objects, and the sensors are connected by signal lines, and the power source units and the driving portions are connected by power lines. The image forming apparatus includes a lot of control objects, sensors, and driving portions. As a result, wires such as signal lines and power lines are pulled around at many places in the apparatus, and are fixed to the inner frame or the like by wire holding members.
As a conventional wire holding member, there is known an electric wire holding member that is formed from an elastic sheet-like material.